All for you
by Judroozz
Summary: Set after 'Truth or Consequences. I saw the preview for ep 2, reunion, and I just had to write about it. Abby confronts Ziva with the fact that she's still mad at Tony. Story better than summary. Give it a try. TIVA in the end!


**Set just after 'truth or consequences'. I recently saw the preview for episode 2**** (reunion) and I can't wait to see it. This one-shot starts with a couple of sentences you can see when you watch the preview. (youtube - ncis 7 02Ext)**

**I hope you like it! Please review!**

"Hello, Abby." She said, a bit tensed. She could feel something was wrong, Abby was acting very weird, as if she was mad at her. And she knew she was, and she knew why, but she just couldn't help it.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" Abby yelled, her eyes burning and fury written all over her face. She pointed her finger to her right, as if she was pointing at something, or _someone. _"He risked his life to go _save _you!"

She sighed. "It is not that easy, Abby." She said, her voice soft and trembling.

"Not that _easy_?! He is there, waiting for _you_! He doesn't care about the past, he has forgiven you a long time ago! You know he wants to make up with you, what's not easy about that?!"

"It is just… I can not, Abby…" She said, her voice breaking.

Abby just narrowed her eyes at her. "You have _no _idea what you're doing to him, have you? Or what you've already done…" Abby nearly whispered, tears in her eyes.

"When you were gone, he was… not Tony, he didn't open up to _anyone_. You should've seen him, he just dragged himself forward, day after day, calling you, checking his e-mail… _nothing."_ She said while she shook her head.

"You should've seen his face when he heard you were dead, the moment he heard the words 'no survivors', life lost all meaning to him… he died with you, Ziva." Her eyes were far away, as if she was replaying it in her mind.

"When someone said something to him, he just looked at the person with eyes that said, 'What does it matter, she's gone…', he didn't care about anything anymore. No jokes, no smiles… no Tony…" Abby said, while she looked at her again, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"He got himself captured for you, and McGee told me Tony told you he 'couldn't live without you'! Isn't that enough reason to forgive him? You know he is sorry, you know he wants things to be okay between the two of you again, he just wants you to forgive him! Why can't you? He just wants a second chance…" Abby said, her voice rising again.

She looked away, trying to control her emotions. This was not what she had expected to hear. She took a deep breath and looked at Abby again. "I have forgiven him, Abby, believe me."

"Then why are you still acting like you hate him?" Abby said.

"I do not hate him! I never have…" She said, and sighed.

"Then why have you yelled at him, why did you hurt him?!"

"I was mad, mad because I did not hate him. I wanted myself to, but I did not, I could not. When I saw him again, and he told me those things, I could not believe it." She looked at her hands and sighed. "_He_ is the one that should hate _me_, Abby. I have said the most horrible things to him, I even pointed my gun at him… He should yell at me, he should tell me to leave him alone, he should have left me in Somalia. But instead of that, he tells me those things, he saves my life… I don not deserve it, Abby, I don not deserve _him_."

"He seems to think you do. He did it all for you, Ziva! He risked his life, he got himself captured, he was willing to die! He would do everything for you!" Abby let out a small chuckle. "Whether you deserve him or not, he wants you." She took a few steps closer to Ziva and put a hand on her arm. " And I know you want him, too." She whispered.

Ziva lowered her eyes. "I do…"

Abby's face lit up. "Then go tell him that! What are you waiting for!" Abby yelled. When Ziva didn't move she pushed her towards the door. "Go!"

Ziva walked into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room. When the doors opened she saw Tony walk towards the restroom and she quickly followed him. When he walking in she waited for a minute to prepare herself. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she just hoped it wasn't too late.

When she walked in he turned around, and when he recognized her his eyes flickered to the door, as if he was looking for a way out. He then just stared at her, waiting for her to say something, waiting for words that never came.

When she still didn't say anything, he started to leave. She thought fast, this might be her only chance. Just when he opened the door she called his name. He slowly turned around and he looked at her with more hurt in his eyes than she had ever seen. It hurt to see him like this, he looked defeated, sad.

"I am sorry, Tony…" She said, not breaking eye contact.

He raised his eyebrows. "What is there for you to be sorry about? I killed the man you loved, I came to rescue you when you didn't want to be rescued, I hurt you…" He said, his eyes full of regret and sadness.

"I am sorry for treating you the way I did, for saying all those things to you in Somalia. I am sorry for the way I acted in Tel Aviv."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Ziva. It is very understandable, I'm the one that crossed the line." He said, his voice sad and hoarse.

"I almost killed you where you stood." Ziva said, her voice thick with emotions.

He grabbed her thin arms with his big hands and looked in her eyes. "You should've."

"I am glad I did not." She said with a sincere voice. She looked down for a moment before looking up again and startling him with the question that came out of her mouth. "Did you mean it? What you said when we were captured."

He nervously glanced at his right for a second before looking back in her eyes. "I was under influence of a strong truth serum, what do you think?" He said, his eyes soft and honest.

She smiles slightly and leaned forward. She captured his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around him while his arms find their way around her waist. He quickly responded and turned their kiss in a more passionate one, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

When they finally broke off their kiss he looked at her and brushed a string of hair out of her face. "I did it all for you, you know."

She smiled. "I know." She said, and kissed him again. They kissed slower this time, their kiss saying more than words ever could.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
